The present invention concerns a shoe or boot rack which is provided with at least one flap door member and with at least one shoe receiving compartment enabling shoes or boots to be compactly accommodated, as well as permitting easy access for readily removing and charging with said shoes or boots.
The shoe receiving unit is simple and inexpensive to contruct, can be simply secured in and to the shoe rack and, dependent upon the opening and closing movement of the flap door member, brought into the compact storage position and the very easily accessible removal and charging position of the shoes or boots.